horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Stilley
Tia Stilley was a character who appeared in ''Murder: Part 2. ''She was a student in her junior year at Columtreal University, and Hunter Williams' girlfriend as well as bestfriends with Violet Stevenson. Tia had recently learned of the Buzzing Massacre and wanted a follow up on Braedon and Melanie's stories, she ultimately never got the chance when she became the fourth victim of Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 2 Tia was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class along with her boyfriend Hunter, as well as Melanie, Roslyn, Cadence, Violet, and Sean. After the class ended, Hunter mentioned he had to leave and the pair shared a kiss. She studied Melanie for a time, having recently learned of the Buzzing Massacre and wanting to get her story. The story got juicier when Braedon Harris, the second survivor, had shown up to see Melanie and said he had transfered to Columtreal University. Tia checked out the local campus news on her phone when she saw that Cindy Hamilton, the third survivor and final, and her roommate Aisha had been killed in a 'murder suicide' although it seemed fishy. Cadence told her not to bring the subject up and pulled Melanie out of the room, after which Braedon and Roslyn followed. After this Tia quickly went to her dorm to change and then made her way over to the murder scene, she snuck in after the cops walked away and pulled out her video camera, filming it. Her inner-journalist was popping out and she thought this was going to be the best scoop for her class, so she went over every inch and capturing lots of blood and gore on film. She was caught off guard as Sean and Violet showed up and questionined her, they were cut off as the cops started to come around the corner and they ran for it. The three jumped a wall and ran down the road, Violet recieved a phone call just as Hunter came up. Tia asked about the call but Violet shrugged it off. Hunter mentioned he'd found an empty pool and the four of them went together for a swim. After Hunter and Sean were in the water, Tia revealed her breasts since she wasn't wearing a bra. Sean and Violet ended up fully nude in several minutes, so Tia and Hunter left to get, as well as give, some alone time. Tia and Hunter snuck into an abandoned building near the pool and started to make out in one of the rooms, Tia then blurted out that she was pregnant. Hunter ran out of the room, feeling sick. While he was gone, Tia recieved the buzzing signal and began to hear footsteps in the building. Freaked out, she ran out of the room and was promptly chased by the killer. Hunter returned, though he hadn't heard the signal yet so he was simply knocked out and spared, Tia ran out of the building to find that the Killer had quickly made his way to Sean and Violet. Violet screamed and ran up the steps, stumbling past Sean's dead body. Hunter had awoken and met up with the girls before the three of them ran. Going to turn a corner, Tia went the wrong way and ended up at her home where the killer grabbed her and gouged out her eyes. He left her there to lure Violet and when he found his trap worked, he finished Tia and Violet off once and for all. Notes *Her name was originally going to be Karina. Category:Columtreal University Category:Deceased Category:Murder Characters